if its love
by allboutyou
Summary: Arthur Kirkland just moved to the United States from England with his father. He has lost his mother and fathers business and decided to start fresh, he meets france in an odd way...more details inside..sorry for bad summary you can read the overhead and decide please read...:D this is a yaoi! FRUK there will be smut late btw!
1. Chapter 1

Hello: D I'm am doing a frUk paring...sorry but I haaaaaatttteeee USUK it just makes me want to bash my head into a wall...hahahah but anywase this

is my first hetalia story where I'm not basing it off of another story...I'm also doing Germany and Italy love story...but that's based off of Romeo and Juliet...

Sorry guys but I just wanted to get away from that story its stressing me out a bit...so I'm doing this story: 3

Overview...

Arthur Kirkland just moved to the United States from England with his father. He has lost his mother and fathers business and decided to start

Fresh in America. Arthur hates going to the school where his uncle is the principal. After being molested he has never been the same.

Francis, a beautiful blonde meets Arthur in an odd way. Shortly after Francis Antonio and gilbert decide to place a bet too see how long it takes

For Francis to break Arthurs heart. Soon after the bet Francis falls in love with Arthur and plans on telling him about the bet and how he plans

On dropping it so they can have a real relationship, but Arthur finds out the bet...what will happen?

Sorry for crappy overhead I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to write this...my head it pounding from the thought...oh well...

Anywise this is a yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like then don't read...

Please review and tell me what you think I'm really not having a good feeling about this one...

Oh before I forget...I don't own hetalia...just thought I would throw that out there...

Arthurs pov

Arthur stood on the school grounds. bloody hell. this school looked like a college more than a high school. he stared at the letter spelling

Steal-ton high. Damn why didn't they just name it too many damn kids in one place. He looked around there were many shrubs lining the school with patches of grass

And few daises here and there. It was a nice place but nothing like the schools in England. Slowly he walked up the stairs entering the building. School had already

Started so few people were roaming the halls. Taking a deep breath he entered the doors that said Principals office. The room was quiet as the principal was reading

Some papers that were set on his desk. Clearing his throat Arthur quietly shuffled to the principal's desk. The man looked up with a frown then his features lightened

When he saw Arthur.

"Hello Arthur" his uncle stated softly remembering today was the day his nephew started school. Arthur only mumbled hi before plopping down on a chair.

His uncle set out Arthurs schedule smiling a bit. Sighing Arthur took the paper ready to start his day. He wasn't fond of his uncle. The man made him feel disgusted.

'Pig' he thought to himself. They both stood staring at each other.

"well I guess I can take you to class." his uncle began" this school will welcome you warmly I'm Shure there are just a few students I would like you to-"

He stated before running off after some kid. What in bloody hell was his uncle doing? Frowning he walked to his first class. It wasn't the first time he had been here.

He came just last summer to tour the building with his father before moving to America. He shuffled to the door walking in to a class room.

He hated moving, because the first day was always so awkward every one stared at him whispering and judging him. Grinding his teeth he walked to the teacher.

She seemed to be a pleasant woman. Big brown eyes and a fat butt that knocked stuff over every time she walked. 'Oh bloody god' he thought eye twitching a bit.

"Hello dear, you must be the new student I'm Mrs. Fanny." she said spitting after every word making him cringe a bit.

"Hello ma'am, I'm am author Kirkland." he stated flatly. She smiled thinly recognizing the last name that was of the principals and nodded having him sit in the

Back next to a guy who was writing down 'I will not yell out I am the hero' over and over clearly being punished. Snorting he plopped in his desk propping his feet on

The back of a kid's chair.

"Hey new kid" the guy writing whispered. Arthur looked over to him frowning.

"I have a name you bloody get" Arthur snapped "and what do you want?" the kid smiled adjusting his glasses handing him a ripped piece of paper.

Looking down Arthur studied the note.

'Dear new kid, I'm Alfred, and I'm the hero, you can sit with me at lunch cause like a hero I'm saving you from being lonely!' rolling his eyes Arthur

Crumbled up the paper and threw it at the back of some kid's head that looked like Alfred. The kid turned a big curl bouncing against his glasses.

'What the bloody hell' he thought staring at the guy. The guy was holding a stuffed bear? Oh god this was too much.

"Who threw that?" the guy asked quietly sort of annoyed but had a weak voice. Instantly Alfred help up his hands and pointed at me.

Bastard. Some hero he was blaming it on me. I laid my head on the desk sighing a bit. This school was so lame. I closed my eyes dreaming of England.

All the lovely scones and tea I had eaten, now it would be rare to get those pleasures again. The bell rang and I was happy to go to my next class leaving the

'Hero' and 'bear lover' behind. Freaks I mumbled looking at my schedule. I slipped into my next class seeing the teacher was out so I stood watching a tall

German man yelling at a small chubby guy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MY FELICIANO, EH FUCKER?" he screamed at the kid. Shuddering Arthur looked across the room at a small

Italian guy who was crying and taller Italian guy glaring daggers at the German man grumbling. I scratched the back of my head walking over to the German guy hoping

That I could reason with him. Tapping on his shoulder I ducked as he swung at me and gasped loudly trying to hide my shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- oh sorry bro, my bad" he said letting the chubby guy go helping me up. Fixing my shirt I shook his hand introducing myself.

He wasn't too bad of a guy I guess. I soon found out his name was Ludwig, and Feliciano was his boyfriend. I shook the small Italians hand as I was squeezed to death

By a hug I wasn't expecting. Damn this school was weird. I also found out that the other Italian was feli's brother loving, and he was a mean sort of guy too.

The teacher walked in later singing I love cats. Bloody hell. Sighing I read a book I had stored in my back pack. I could feel some one staring at me. It

Was the strangest feeling ever? Looking up I saw no one looking at me. Shaking my head I could feel it again. It was starting to bother me. Sighing I set my book down

Down and looked around the room. It was simple, yet kind of weird lay out. There were cat posters. Cat pictures on the teacher's desk. Next to Mr. Hercules name plate

Was a stuffed cat. For a history teacher he Shure didn't seem like one. If you had just randomly walked in you would have thought it was a cat class.

"Hey Arthur ve~" feli whispered getting my attention. I looked to his nodding my head in a 'what' fashion.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch ve~?" he asked sweetly. It was hard to say no so I just sighed and nodded my head. Ludwig was staring at me now making Shure

I wasn't hitting on his Italian I guess. On the other side of me his brother Lovino was staring at me as if he was trying to make my head explode. Sighing I went

Back to reading. As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. Heading to the lunch room along with feli, who was holding Ludwig's arm. They chatted to each other and

I saw Alfred and the other guy sitting at a table waving at me. Groaning I walked over to them sitting down.

"HA- I KNEW YOU WOULD SIT WITH THE HERO" Alfred yelled out making Arthurs ears ring.

"Shut up you bloody git before I can't hear again" Arthur yelled out annoyed. This was a bad idea, maybe he should find Ludwig and Germany... at least they were

Quiet enough. As soon as he stood up he saw the two come sit at this table Alfred bouncing in his seat eating a hamburger. Great. A tall handsome Russian man walked

Out into the lunch room making a path as he walked. All the students fled when he got close to them. Everyone at their table looked up greeting the man with smiles.

Arthur stared. Bloody hell, this man is a giant! Arthur looked down sighing softly eating a Pb&j. it wasn't much but it would soothe him over till dinner.

Francis pov

The day had started off as usual. Some wine, even though he wasn't old enough to drink it, and some beautiful people to hang out with. He had herd that there was a new

Guy in school. Apparently he was the principal's nephew, to hell if he knew. He wanted to see what the guy looked like but hadn't had the chance to meet him.

Sighing he strode down the hall meeting up with Antonio and gilbert. He ignored there usual chatter not quite in the mood today. Today he was just too tired to.

Sighing he pushed a few locks of hair from his eyes.

"Francis?" Antonio said looking to his friend curiously. Francis looked his way seeing both Antonio and gilbert staring at him curiously. Sighing he nodded to

Show they had gotten his attention.

"Mi amigo, you okay? You are bit quiet today, no? Antonio said tapping Francis' shoulder. Sighing Francis merely nodded his head a bit.

"Oi, Francis, you seem depressed angi not fuck you right?" gilbert asked laughing a bit. Rolling his eyes he kept walking in silence. Today must have not been

His day. He hated being in a bad mood cause every day he should wake up happy that his lovers will see him another day before he breaks their hearts the next day.

Speaking of today, he had to break up with angi. She was just so...how would you say it...wierd I guess. She was pretty just to lame in his eyes. Smiling he walked

To her table seeing some of the nerds next to her table. Angi looked up smiling going to kiss Francis but stopped when she saw his cold eyes and realized something

Wasn't right.

"Francis what is wrong?" she asked tilting her head. The nerds were now interested. Ah how he loved to make a scene. He smiled but it was a cold

Heartless smile. Ha look at those nerds. What were their names...oh yeah there was Albert the obnoxious kid, his friend Mathew, then there was Ludwig and feli,

Those two were also freaks, and then worst of all there was Russia...Ha-ha what a bunch of freaks smiling he looked back to angi.

"Angi" Francis began slowly "you dumb slut, I could never love you ha yer sex isnt even worth mentioning. your so called 'vagina' looks like two sagging

pancakes." that got everyone in the room laughing except a few of course. angi's face became redder than antonio's tomatoes. tears started forming in her eyes.

oh great here we go with the water works. They were all too easy to predict.

"YOU BASTARD" angi yelled out tears falling. Francis couldn't help but laugh. Antonio and gilbert laughed as well. oh brother what a women.

"qui, I am a bastard indeed" he laughed out "but seriously, you arent worth my time, angie me amor, you are just a whore who wanted to belong in this

world, but you never-" he never got to finish when a punch slammed into his face causing him to stagger. who dared hit him? looking around he saw a guy he

didn't reconize. steam was blowing out of the guys nose his eyes deep green with anger.

"h-how dare you!" Francis yelled out at the guy. the guy stepped forward taking Francis by the collar glaring at him.

"You bloody fucking frog" he spat out "you dare speak to her like this again I will slice your fucking throat out with my own nails!"

Francis backed up a bit pulling away straining himself every one staring. Damn. He looked to Antonio and gilbert that had their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Who are you?" Francis asked smiling a bit to the man. The guy didn't smile back though. He was still glaring daggers at Francis.

"Arthur Kirkland" he replied with much hatred.

Well? What do you think? Bad? Good? Should I stop? Aghhhh I'm so confused well thanks for taking the time to read it 3

For now bye: 3


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I wonder how I make it thought the day...I put it down as if it were in Spanish...*face palm* anywase thank you for that review it was very nice...

I will try to update more...this is a fruk which means it will be a yaoi if you don't like please do not read I'm just pre-warning you guys who aren't very nice...

I just now realized all the auto corrections my computer did! Ahh that drives me crazyyy!

Anywase I'm done rambling ha-ha...oh wait one more thing...I do not own hetalia

Arthur headed towards the library people whispering as he walked by. He slowly un clenched his fist taking a deep breath then exhaling. Turning he strode

In the library ignoring looks of wonder and amazement.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" Arthur yelled out at the other students. Eyes bulging they quickly looked away. Snorting he sat down staring

At a book. Normally he could read on and on but today he was not in the mood. Who the hell did that guy think he was breaking that poor girls heart like that.

It was just so cruel. He had never had any one to be his girlfriend or boyfriend but he knew better than that.

"U-u-um m-Mr. Kirkland" a female said behind his back. Looking up Arthur saw Angie. Smiling thinly he stood up not much taller than her.

"Yeah that's me what can I help you with Miss Angie?" he stated smoothly trying to hide his dis-comport. Girls were never his thing. He wasn't gay so he

Had thought but he really didn't know at all.

"i-i-i-" she started but then she grabbed him and hugged him tight. Blushing he looked down at her wheezing a bit. She quickly pulled away then ran off.

What the bloody hell? That was awkward. Turning he sat back down to continue his studying.

Francis, Antonio, and gilbert all sat in the bathroom cleaning Francis face up.

"Ha-ha that kid got you good" gilbert boasted laughing out loud.

"Sí, te pegó muy duro, ¿no?" Antonio said looking a bit worried. Francis glared at the two staring at his bruised jaw.

"Que ce petit bâtard qui se passe pour l'obtenir" Francis grumbled aloud the other two not really paying attetion.

"Oi, frenchy" gilbert said loudly the other two grimacing a bit.

"Oui?" Francis said combing the tips of his hair smiling at them. They were so pretty. Long and beautiful just like him.

"How about we teach this English bastard a lesson?" gilbert said puffing out his chest. The other two looked at him raising a brow.

"Sí, but how can we do that?" Antonio asked rubbing his chin in thought. Francis seemed a bit on the no side. He got hit once already twice would

Just destroy his beauty.

"What we fucking do is we get Francis to break the little shit's heart so he'll never mess with us again" gilbert replied. The other two smiled. Now that would

Is fun Francis thought to himself? Antonio shrugged a bit agreeing.

"I bet it will take 2 weeks" Antonio said slapping 50 bucks down on the sink. Shaking his head gilbert got out another set of 50 dollars.

"I think it will take 2 months." gilbert said smiling brightly.

"ah, gilbert you hurt me so "Francis pouted" do you think it would take the king of breaking hearts that long?" with that said they gathered up the 150

Dollars France thinking it would take 3 weeks to win his little victims heart. They walked out Antonio holding the money.

They headed to the dorms each in own thought. It was only the first month of school, and they were already changing every ones rooms. Sighing Francis gathered up

All his stuff walking down the hall with the other guys. He didn't really mind it was just annoying to have to set all his stuff up again. It had taken him three hours

Just to decide where to put all of his pillows. Brushing a lock from his face he looked at the sheet of paper that said where to go. Room 902. Hmmm that was a long

Walk. Sighing he headed up there. When he entered the room it was dark. His roommate must have already set up his stuff. Turning on the light he got a real shock.

There was a table with tea kettles on it and his mate's bed had stars and fairies on the pillows and the comforter had a large British flag on it. Oh god!

Slowly he went to the closet thankful the guy had only hung up a few items the rest in a dresser. Sighing Francis took him quite some time but he got

His half of the room perfect. Beautiful posters of him on his side of the wall. And a bed spread with his favorite rugby team, which happened to be the blues,

His clothes neatly hung on the rest of the closet space and his shoes stacked against the wall. All in his entire roommate lets plenty of space for him. Smiling he

Walked out of the room excited to tell Antonio and gilbert about his new room.

Later a very tired English man walked down the hall. He felt dead. With Albert's screaming and feli's talk of pasta, Arthur couldn't take another minuet.

Sighing he walked into the room. It was pitch black thankfully. He wondered who his roommate was, but he was too tired to ask. The room smelled like a mixture of

Roses and tea. Wrinkling his nose he shook his head and landed on a very soft bed. He didn't know if it was his or his mates but he was too tired to find out.

He just snuggled in the bed passing out like a light bulb.

Francis walked into the room yawning. It had been a very long day. Walking to the side of the bed he noticed something was off. Reaching down he felt the blankets

Except there was someone in his bed! Oh hell no! This was not what he was expecting. Did his roommate think he was not coming back for the night?

"Hey you petit rat de sortir de mon lit!" Francis yelled jerking the blankets off. Gasping Arthur sat up. What the bloody hell was going on?

"You fucking wanker!" Arthur yelled out and stood up. The French words swirled around in his head. He called him a rat! Bloody frog he mumbled wondering

Over to his bed falling face first.

Francis watched the other disappear then heard a light plop fall on the other bed. Sighing frustrated he fixed his blankets then jumped in curling up.

His bed smelt of tea and shampoo. frowning he sprayed his bed with some cologne he had and when he felt it smelt like him again he laid and went to sleep.

The next morning came too quick for Francis. Thanking the lord it was Saturday he rolled around to face the room. It was unnaturally quiet. Looking he saw the

Back of his roommate. The boy was really beautiful; he just wished he could see the face. Smiling he could see a long back and a round tight ass slightly showing

Above the blanket. His legs were covered and his feet stuck out slightly. His toes curled twitching every so often. Smiling France stood up and slid on his robe.

It was a better day already! Turning he poured himself a glass of wine watching the other sleep. He walked over to get a look at the boy's face. Gasping he dropped

The glass it spilling all over the guy. Eyes widening he stepped back. Oh god! Not him! Of all people he got him?

Arthur sat up cussing and throwing a fit at the liquid that was so nicely dumped on his.

"What the bloody hell?" England yelled out quite angry. Francis twitched smiling a little. This bet was going to be harder than he first thought!

Translation: Antonio sí, Te pegó muy duro, ¿no?-yeah, he hit you pretty hard, no?

Francis: que ce petit bâtard qui se passe pour l'obtenir-that little bastard is going to get it

Francis: hey you petit rat de sortir de mon lit! - hey you little rat get out of my bed!

this is more of a filler I guess...I am going to try to update soon so the romance-ish can begin ha-ha I loved there room set up I just couldn't help myself...

sooo what did you think? should I keep going? should I stop? this is a hard decision...I kind of like it though soo I guess I'll just think about it ha-ha

anywise...review? pwease? With a cherry on top...:3 thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter 3

sorry I have lacked in making this story interesting...it has obviously showed, but I am determined to get more reviews!(: I'm going to make this better hopefully!

So this is a fruk story also known as a yaoi (boy x boy) and I do not own hetalia by the way...

Anywase thank you for the favorites before I forget (:

Aghhhh sometimes I think I'm invisible to my family D: I wanted to go to an A fest in Houston which isnt far from me and

They ignored me! Ahh there so mean-.-

Anywase I hope you enjoy (:

Song 1 was by daughtry btw

THERE IS A DIRTY SCENE FROM IGGY (: JUST PRE-WARNING!

Arthur rubbed his eyes walking out of the shower. He was happy for the weekend. Even if he was only at school for one day it was still a tiring week.

The move from England was the worst. Sighing he dried off sliding on his boxers. Yawning he peeked out of the door to see if his nosy roommate was in there.

Sighing he walked out when the ghost was clear. Sitting on his bed he stared at a few pictures of his mother. She was the best thing in his life.

He stared at the picture for a while taking in her soft features. His heart sunk low in his chest and he sniffed holding the tears back.

Slowly one by one they fell. Trickling down his cheek to the curves of his lips and down his chin before disappearing to his sheets. Taking a breath he twirled

A finger in the silky sheets trying to stop the tears. His stomach was churning like he had been in an endless roller coaster. Swallowing hard he set the photo down

Looking out the window. Turning he looked out the window staring at the students who were in chatter. Sighing he sang slowly.

"Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly by

But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear

So we made our way by finding what was real

Now the days are so long that summer's moving on

We reach for something that's already gone

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly by

But the memories remain"1 as he sang tears flowed faster down his face. He hugged himself looking down at his knees. He closed his eyes fading off

In thought. Most people thought him to be a major bad arse but he really was a broken doll on the inside. His heart sunk lower to his ribs

Eyes burning from the tears that were still pouring. He didn't realize that he had been digging his nails in his knee till the burning sensation was too much

Opening his eyes he looked down at the beads of blood that trickled down his knee cap. Frowning he wiped it up. As much depressing things that has happened

He was proud he hadn't started cutting. He knew better though. They would send him through therapy again. The last time he went he couldn't get the damn doctors

That he wasn't seeing anything. Flying mint bunny and the fairies were real! Sighing he shook his head whipping his head looking at the students again. He didn't see

A particular French man staring at him frown across his face with worry. Looking at his wall Arthur laid down sighing. He closed his eyes the feeling coming back

Again but much worse this time. The tears pored faster. He could remember his mom stroking his hair blood pouring down her cheek a soft smile saying was going

To be okay. She was pale and looked so sad. He didn't mean for this to happen. It was his entire fault of course. If he hadn't guilted her into getting him and

Flying mint bunny ice cream they wouldn't have ever met the men. He remembered that night so clearly. They had been laughing over a stupid joke his mother

Said to him. When a big burly man approached them with a gun. After he stole his entire mother's money he hit her beating her face. Tears fell faster

Than Arthur realized. After the man ran off Arthur had tried to get his mother up. The vision faded. That had been the worst funeral he had ever been too.

His uncle who he had met the funeral seemed to be his only temporary sunshine. Much to his despair his uncle had other plans in mind that included

Arthur such as touching him groping and whispering dirty things in his ear. Arthur had been so scared that day when his uncle forced him to strip of his

Clothing. Clenching his jaw Arthur pushed the thoughts away not hearing his roommate enter.

Francis had seen Arthur crying when he was looking out of the window. He could see the tear stains that stained his lovely face. He was relieved that

No one else had seen him crying. His heart sunk down in his chest. He had never seen so much pain on someone's face. He felt like someone had ground

Out his organs and danced over them then put them back in his body.

"Oi, Francis is you listening to me?" gilbert practically yelled in his ear. Looking over to his friend he gave a broken smile

"Oui, I am, and I'm sorry Canada doesn't seem that intimidating just ask him out." Francis said bluntly. Gilberts face turned 100 shades of red as he looked down

Grumbling. Antonio popped out smiling a hicky placed on his neck. Raising a brow Francis studied it. He didn't remember Antonio dating anyone.

"Antonio qui est ça? "Antonio who is that from Francis practically purred in the others ear. Gasping Antonio pushed him away mumbling "no-one"

Shaking his head Francis looked up at the window seeing Arthur was not there anymore. A bit of fear sliced threw him. Excusing himself he hurried up the stairs seeing

A very sore Romano as he went to the stairs. That was odd he thought stopping watching Romano cling to his butt cheeks groaning as he attempted to climb a different

Set of stairs. Watching him leave Francis jogged to his room quietly entering in case the other was asleep. Looking to the others bed he saw a heart breaking sight.

Arthur was curled up in a ball tears rolling down his cheeks. His face was pale and an arm was draped lifelessly against his chest. Slowly Francis walked to him getting

On his knees staring face to face with the boy. Arthur's eyes opened slowly his green eyes dull and almost a pale green but not quite there. The other just stared

At him as if he was not even there. Francis couldn't help but cup the others cheek. That seemed to click Arthur to reality and he jumped in Francis arms sobbing.

Francis couldn't hide his startled gasp as he caught the boy. He stroked the boys hair letting him sob down his brand new shirt. He could feel tears start to spring.

He did all he could to hold the tears back but the heart twisting feeling wouldn't let him and they fell down slowly. He didn't even have a reason to be crying!

This wasn't like him! He never gave a shit for anyone but himself! Sighing he held Arthur close wondering where this nice side came from. Arthur was mean to him for

The past day and a half. He wondered what had Arthur so upset.

"Arthur" Francis said in a hushed whisper. The others sobbing had ceased but he hadn't let go

"Frog" was all Arthur could muster. He didn't know why he hugged this bastard but he needed some-one to touch to comfort him. It felt nice too. He would never

Tell him or any one else either. Smiling Francis hugged the blonde tight planting a friendly kiss on the others head letting him go too look into the others eyes.

He felt relieved when he saw they were coming back to their natural green shade that was stunning.

"Wanna tell me what is bothering you?" he asked gently not pushing his luck. The other merely shook his head no. sighing he set Arthur on his bed and sat next to him.

"Why are you on my bed you bloody frog?" Arthur barked standing sliding on pants blushing then going through his closet not even thinking that he hadn't put

His stuff on hangers- so he was basically going through Francis clothes. Laughing Francis watched as the blonde blushed more.

"Hey Arthur?" Francis asked waiting to get the others reply.

"What frog" Arthur mumbled turning around scowling. He twitched seeing Francis standing right in front of him. When did he get so close? Hell he didn't even hear

He gets off the bed. Blushing he took a step back running into the wall.

"Did you know you have pretty eyes?" Francis purred in the others ear causing Arthur to blush majorly.

"What is that some pick of line you use on people you want to rape?" Arthur said frowning in a slight pout. Laughing Francis stared at him placing his hand

On the wall not even seeing that the door was open for everyone to see. Thankfully there were not very many people in the hall at this time.

"Is it working?" Francis asked laughing at Arthurs face.

"WHY YOU BLOODY FR-" Arthur yelled before being silenced by a kiss. Gasping he stood there in complete shock as the others lips were pressed gently against his.

And to his misfortune he was kissing back. Smiling Francis licked Arthurs bottom lip slowly tasting the texture of the others mouth. Blushing Arthurs lips parted

And he gasped yet again as the others tongue slid in. sighing he didn't even fight letting the others tongue make love to his tongue. It slid slowly over the tip

Then down the rest of the muscle and exploring the cavern in a slow pace. They never noticed the young Hungarian girl snapping photos and recording everything

On her phone giggling quietly. Arthur pressed against Francis as Francis kissed down his jaw line before kissing him again. He couldn't believe he was letting

This frog devower him! Pushing Francis away he looked away blushing as the other let him get pushed away. Arthur was slightly thankful he didn't force himself

On him.

"y-yer a p-p-pervert" Arthur mumbled looking at the ground. Smiling Francis laughed staring at the British boy in-front of him. This had to be the first

Time in years that he had a racing heart. It was so wired. He had only known him for a day and a half and he was getting more feelings from a simple kiss.

Sighing he shrugged as turned deciding to think about it later.

Arthur had watched Francis turn away. He felt bad for pushing Francis away. Shrugging he walked out to Francis bed and laid face first. It was much softer than his.

Francis normally would have freaked out but he kind of liked watching the brit lay in his bed ass all nice and sticking up begging for him. Smiling he stalked over to

The boy and gave a light squeeze hearing a squeak and the other slapped his hand.

"Honhonhon you are in my bed" Francis laughed out putting his hand on his hip. Arthur's brows furrowed and he slapped the other with a pillow. Gasping Francis blocked

The hit pouting before dancing out of the room ignoring the string of curses that fallowed him.

Arthur stared at his pants. Man something about that kiss had him feeling horny. Man this sucked. Groaning he lay back undoing his paints. Might as well do it in

Francis bed. It was pay back for touching his arse. Smiling he stroked it moaning a bit. He smiled a bit teasing the tip running his thumb slowly over the slit

Moaning a little. He pumped it lightly closing his eyes. Much to his surprise it was a naked French man who he happened to know. Gritting his teeth he frowned a little.

He shrugged it off nibbling his bottom lip stroking faster.

Francis stopped in the middle of the hall remembering he had forgotten his keys to his mail box and he turned around jogging back hoping he wouldn't be late to

Track practice. Opening the door he got a sight that sent his jaw to the ground. Arthur was not only jacking off but it was in his bed! If the sight hadn't been the

Sexiest thing he had ever seen he would of fainted. He could feel blood coming down his nose.

"Nnnghh FRANCIS!" The other moaned out really loud Cumming all over himself and Francis precious sheets. Arthur panted not seeing the French man stare at him blood

Gushing out of his nose. sighing he closed his eyes tighter not in the mood to move. Francis just stood there like an idiot not being able to remember why he was

there. blushing he turned he closing the door quietly not to disturb the other and he walked down towards the field house to get dressed trying to get his nose

bleed under control. did he hear Arthur correct? did he really moan his name? thoughts of the bet were far from his mind

so what did you think? hehe Arthur is a dirty boy...ahh Francis lucky you...what did you think? it was kind of sad but I figured it would be better to

Help off their relationship...a simple kiss...sort of and a nice pleasure time he he (: review? I would like to know what you thought...


	4. Chapter 4

i have decided now would be the best time to start a past chapter. i learned the idea from a story i had read and found out it gives a better building block to how the characters are together,no? well anywase this doesnt have anything to do with the plot. this is germany and italy past chapter and there is smut and dancing. the song mentioned is monster by mr west. i do not own the characters or the song.  
i hope you like it...its my first past chapter

-  
ludwig took feli's hand holding him close moving his body slowly, dancing, staring in felis eyes intensly. feli's eyes were dreamy his face full of passion as they danced slowly to the music. there lips were inches apart as they stoped there dancing. it was all coming back to ludwig.

*flash back*  
the lights were dimmed several colored lightes flashing to the beats of the music. twitchen ludwig couldnt remeber why he let gilbert drag him to the club. sighing he sat at the bar with his brother.

"oi, bruder" gilbert yelled over the music. looking up ludwig nodded his head leaning in close.  
"lets fucking dance!" his brother yelled in his ear. sighing he allowed his brother to pull him to the dance floor. normally he would drop his brother off and leave but his father insited he have a 'good time' or more like gtfo of the house.  
he listened to the rap. it wasnt his favorite but it was good for grinding on people.

"I shoot the lights out Hide til its bright out Whoa, just another lonely night Are you willing to sacrifice your life"1

the music started out. smiling giblert pulled his brother close dancing the grinding was rough.  
he had to admit ludwig was one hell of a dance. smiling ludwig held his fist up grinding against his brother moving his hips sharp. to the beat. the beat was amazing. licking his lips he concintrated on his brother when some one tapped on his shoulder. frowning he stoped his movements much to his brothers protest. behind him was a small italian guy. he went to ludwigs shoulder and had on tight skinny jeans a pasta t-shirt. arching a brow ludwig let his brother go turning fully to face the guy.

"hey umm can i-i dance with you?" the guy asked shyly. blushing ludwig shoed his brother away nodding.  
the guy smiled blushing hard.

"fucking nerves this guy has taking my bruder away" gilbert mumbled loudly walking off. ludwig started out with a slow grind seeing how much the guy would take.  
the guy started dancing in his own sexy moving moving his ass like a girl. blushing ludwig grinded harder holding the guys hips to make there grinding at the same pace as the song was ending

"I-I crossed the line-line and I'll-I'll let God decide-cide I-I wouldn't last these shows so I-I am headed home" came the last lyrics as people were either preparing for the next song or headed off to get drinks. smiling ludwig stared down at the guy who was still blushing. they listened as s&m came on and blushed heading off the dance floor gilbert the center of attetion dancing with francis bonnefoy and antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. shaking his head he sat at the bar getting two beers.

"whats yer name?" ludwig asked calmely. the guy seemed to be a little to much into to his beer not answering. this gave ludwig plently of time to study the man. he was short enough with red/brown hair and a cute curl that stuck out. licking his lips he looked further down the others neck. it was well formed his shoulders were small. looking away he took a gulp of beer.

"hey my name is feliciano Vargas ve~!" the italian stated smiling at ludwig. smiling ludwig nodded. feliciano he thought. cute name.

"Ludwig Beilschmid" ludwig stated figuring a handshake would be pointless since they were all over eachother a few minuets ago. the other smiled getting really close to him. blushing ludwig watched the other spread his thighs leaning against him fully. gulping he took a rather large gulp of beer. the other took his cheeks mummbling in italian.

"mio dio, sei sexy ve~!" feliciano slurred in italian. ludwig not understanding the language just stared blushing.

"what?" he asked nervously, his hands squeezing the seat tightly.

"hmm? oh scusa i ment to say you're sexy" he stated soflty against ludwigs cheek.

laughing lightly he nodded blushing more.

"luddy" the italian said softly.

"y-y-yes?" ludwig asked nervously. he wasnt uset to this sort of touchy feelings thing.

"fuck me " the italian whispered against ludwigs lips. all ludwig could do was squeek in shock. blushing as red as antonios tomatoes he reluctanly nodded.  
standning he took feliciano's hand quickly leaving, praying his brother wouldnt be to mad for leaving him at the club. shurely francis could take him?  
he quickly located his car pushing feliciano against it connecting there lips. the smaller man moaned moving his lips in rhythem with the germans. smiling ludwig grinded against the other roughly sliding his tongue down the others throat tasting all he could. feliciano dug his nails in ludwigs back gasping each time the german grinded against him. ludwig pulled away panting as he sucked roughly on the others neck.

"l-ludwig, n-nng n-not heahhh! he moaned out pulling ludwigs hair roughly. smiling ludwig pushed feliciano in the car and slid over the hood jumping in the car quicklyh starting it. smiling the italian bent over undoing ludwigs pants. blushing the german drove watching in the corner of his eye.

"feliciano w-what are you-" he gasped out when his erection was freed. eyes widening he watched as the other slid his hand around the member giving it a hard yank. moaning he looked back to the road as the italian gave several more yanks.

"l-ludwig" feliciano purred " its so hard ve~!" blushing ludwig hurried down the streets cusing the traffic lights when they turned red. sighing they sat at a red light feliciano stroking roughly licking the slits. moaning ludwig gripped the back of feliciano's neck slowly forcing his head .

"a-ah feli- stop teasing" he moaned out. smiling the italian took it all in sucking. while bobing his head the german cried out in ecstacy griping the side of the steering wheele.

"thats it- oh yeah" he moaned out loudly when the italian came up with a pop. blushing he pointed out the window. ludwig raising a brow turned his head laughing when he saw the look on two olders ladies faces. there eyes were glazed over blood pouring out of there noses. winking ludwig sped off to his house.  
it took his less than 30 seconds to get him feliciano up the steps to the house erection still free as could be. feliciano laughed holding on tight nipping and sucking ludwigs neck gasping when he was tossed on a bed. ludwig took no time to be romantic. he ripped there clothes off struggling to get his condom out from under his bed. felciano on the other hand was attacking ludwigs body with kisses and bites that would show up tomarrow. smiling he laid back watching ludwig struggle to put it on.

"ludwig ve~!" feliciano purred running his hands down the germans abbs licking his lips in delight. smiling ludwig kissed feliciano hard shoving three fingers in to speed up the preperation process. he didnt expect the guy to tear up and cry out in pain.

"shh" ludwig whispered moving his fingers slowly.

"t-that hurt" feliciano cried out relaxing a bit. "l-ludwig can i tell you something ve~?" feliciano asked quietly.

"nngh- not now feliciano later okay?" the german ground out removing his fingers not caring if the other was ready or not. feliciano gasped as he was turned on his knees his hands barly given time to hold him up when the other thrusted into him roughly.

"Santo cazzo jesus!" feliciano scream out. it was almosted more than he could take. laughing lightly the german pulled out then thrusted back in slower this time. they repeated this process several times moaning out. just when feliciano thought it couldnt get better ludwig slammed into his hitting a spot he never knew exsisted.

"THEIR! HIT THERE AGAIN! he yelled to ludwig. smiling the blonde obeyed slaming into that spot over and over till feliciano was seeing white his vision dissapearing.

"im-im g-g-gunna come!" he yelled relising all over ludwigs sheets. groaning ludwig threw his head back relising. panting they both rolled to the top of the bed drentched in sweat.

"what did you want to tell me?" ludwig asked between pants. the italian seemed to be winded for he did not answer.

"i..." he began quietly "that was my first time" feliciano said in a small voice. a bit of shame spreaded across ludwigs heart. he just took a virgin roughly when he could have been slow and sweet. sighing the german pulled the other closer holding him. it was the least he could do right?'

"i see" was all ludwig said placing kisses down the italians temple being as loving as he could.

"y-your not mad ve~?" feliciano asked brightening up a bit. laughing ludwig kissed him shaking his head no.  
the two were overwhelmed with tierdness.

when morning rolled around ludwig found out the italian left. at first he had thought it was a dream till he saw the mess. he hadnt relized what a mess he made trying to find that condom last night. everthing that was on his night stand had been knocked off then his sheets were stained in semen. groaning he got up taking a shower. he knew he would be late to school if he didnt hurry up. his thoughts were clouded with last night. sighing he wondered if he would get to see the cute italian again. looking in the mirrow he could see atleast 5 hickys on his neck. frowning he got out slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"oi, du dummer Kerl du mich verlassen hast gestern im Club!" gilbert yelled out hitting ludwig on the back of his head.

"i left you at the club because i was busy" ludwig ground out thumping his brother on the head.

"well thanks to you i had to pay francis back for letting me stay at his house and lets just say my fucking ass hole is going to be brused for a fucking month!" gilbert yelled earning a few stares. "piss off!" he yelled turning back to ludwig. laughing ludwig turned heading to class. 'over dramatic much?'  
he thought stepping in the classroom. sighing he took his seat next to kiku. the japaniese was sweet guy, very polite, and very smart.  
the bell rang and ludwig stared at his desk not seeing the other students pile in.

"class" the teacher sang out. looking up ludwig could see the blonde lady prance in the room.  
"we have a new student, every one meet Feliciano Vargas" she sang as the boy entered the room. choking ludwig twitched watching the boy. he had many hickys on his neck. did he really do that to him? the class looked at him in his mentle breakdown.

"is there something wrong ludwing?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"nein, ma'am' he mumbled looking away.  
*end of flash back*  
laughing ludwig thought of there meeting. it shure wasnt a normal one. feli- shure wasnt himself at the club that night. looking down he kissed the italian happy to celebrate there two year anniversuary.

"hey feli-" ludwig mumbled in the italian ear.

"yes ludwig ve~" feliciano purred.

"ich libe dich" ludwig mumbled sliding a ring on the smaller ones hand. gasping feliciano hugged him tight kissing him roughly.

"ti amo troppo ludwig"

well? what did you think? good? bad? awful? well i hope you enjoyed thank you for the review and the favorites they are very nice to see...review? pwease? 


	5. Chapter 5

So the last chapter I uploaded didn't get as many favorites as I would have liked but I am eternally great full for the one I got. The alerts

Were awesome to see on my bad days... sorry I haven't uploaded in a while vie been sick (and still am -.-) and have been drugged

up with medicine...so any wise I guess I'm going quite ranting and get typing(;

This is a yaoi (boy x boy)

I do not own hetalia

Francis jogged around the track. Once twice then three times before stopping to begin practice. It was his duty to warm up with three laps. If he didn't do

His warm up him would cramp and fail his team. Sighing he stepped behind gilbert whose was mimicking everything the coach said

"GILBERT!" coach J yelled out. The white heads mouth snapped shut looking at his feet. Snickering Francis patted gilberts shoulder looking off to the track.

They stood a little longer then ran their miles around the academy. Francis wasn't one to brag but he didn't like being second. He and gilbert always raced to see

Who was better? Swerving around bodies of students Francis jumped flying over fossils and boulders. Smiling he jumped from table to table dancing around the books

And binders. Screams and curses were shouted at him. Jumping down he sprinted off only to crash down face plating in mulch. Groaning he lifted his face up gilbert

Long gone. Frowning he rubbed the dirt off his face in one swipe. Spitting out some dirt he looked to see what he tripped over. There was no one close enough

To trip over. Frowning he whipped the dirt and mulch off his knees pouting as a little blood was trickling down his knee cap.

"Damn" he muttered softly. Running his fingers threw his hair he walked off towards the track.

"Hey frog you look like shit" a groggy British voice yelled out. Twitching Francis turned around to see his 'favorite' person.

"Ah Mon Cher" Francis sang out smiling sweetly placing a hand on his hip. The British boy pranced over smiling which was known to Francis.

He wondered what was making the brit so happy. Sighing he stared at the boy who was next to him.

"I-" Arthur started looking off sort of in his own world. Raising a brow Francis waited for the man to continue.

"What is it Mon Cher?" Francis asked blinking slowly. The brit seemed to be a bit flustered.

"?" Arthur said quickly puzzling the French man.

"What?" was his only reply? Sighing loudly Arthur tapped his foot looking away blushing slightly.

"i-i-i was wondering if y-you wanted to get dinner with me tonight" Arthur mumbled looking at his feet. Smirking Francis stepped closer

"Mon cher-" Francis began when a hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up wanker I'm just feeling in good spirits" Arthur ground out nodding his head agreeing with himself. Laughing Francis pulled Arthur to him kissing Arthurs

Cheek mumbling 'he would go' in the others ear. Blushing Arthur pulled away scratching his neck excusing himself.

"Oi Francis" a German yelled behind him. Rolling his eyes Francis pushed gilbert away walking back towards the field house.

The walk was short. Rounding a corner he ran into Ludwig making out with feli- twitching he scurried away trying to erase the image planted in his mind.

"Hey fucker I was talking to you" gilbert pouted walking by Francis. Sighing he slung his arm around the albino man smiling a little.

"Oui, Oui, you were but I- uh got distracted by your dear Ludwig and his boyfriend" Francis mumbled blushing. Laughing gilbert pushed Francis away running off

To the field house. Frowning Francis walked into the field house holding his nose at the stench. He couldn't get used to the smell no matter how much he tried.

Changing quickly he ran to his next class sliding in his seat hoping the teacher wouldn't notice he was late.

"Francis darling you're late" the crusty old teacher scowled turning on a video. Sighing he sunk low in his desk. Turning in another direction the teacher

Clomped off to her desk slumping down falling asleep. Rolling his eyes Francis played attetion to the video. Apocalypse the video yelled with 'scary' music

Looking away he spied Arthur talking to himself. Tilting his head he watched as Arthur smiled as he drew whispering to something Francis couldn't see.

sighing Francis slid to his knees crawling to arthurs desk. Smiling he placed his hand on Arthurs mouth pulling him down to the floor

The loud noise startled the teacher waking her from her snooze. Half of the class lay still sleeping. The other half were almost asleep not paying attetion to the

Noise. Glaring she scanned the room Francis holding Arthur still. After a few minutes the teacher dozed off once again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed quietly. Smiling Francis led him towards the back of the room crawling quickly. Turning around some book shelves

He hid them in the teacher's personal library. Sighing Francis slumped down on a chair staring at Arthur who was glaring daggers at him.

"Ah mon cher doesn't look at me like that" Francis pouted twirling a strand of hair. Rolling his eyes Arthur sat by the other looking away.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur asked calmly. Smiling Francis opened up his jacket sliding whiskey out. Opening the cap up him took a gulp. Twitching he looked at

Arthur. Arthur was licking his bottom lip staring at the bottle.

"Ah Mon Cher you like whiskey?" Francis asked purring in delight. He knew of course that the brit liked it was obvious. The look gave it all away.

Frowning he watched him take his whiskey away chugging it down in one breath. Sighing he tossed the bottle back in his jacket twirling a strand of his hair.

"So cher, where are we going tonight, mm?" Francis purred cupping Arthurs chin. Blushing the boy stared at him breath reeking of the whisky.

"Frog" Arthur mumbled before punching Francis in the gut storming to his desk. Groaning Francis stood clutching his stomach.

Groaning he reluctantly headed back to his desk frowning at the knowing pain in his gut. Arthur Shure could be aggressive when he wanted to. After class

They headed down the hall to their room. Yawning Francis grabbed his towel heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"Hey I wanted to shower first" Arthur whined grabbing Francis's arms.

"Ah but I thought you didn't ever shower, Cher" Francis pureed. Glaring the British man took a fist full of Francis shirt shoving him back.

"That's a lie you bloody git and you know that!" Arthur snapped blushing "and plus there won't be any hot water left when your through".

Striating his shirt Francis stared at the boy with a smirk settled on his face.

"Why don't we share a shower, hmm?" Francis purred softly. Gasping Arthur slapped Francis over the head blushing terribly hard.

"You pervert why the fuck would would I do that?" Arthur all but screamed pushing past Francis slamming the door shut. Sighing Francis turned his on his heel

Going to gilberts room to shower. The albino man wouldn't be there do to after school hockey practice. Francis didn't understand why gilbert was stalking the Canadian

Boy but he was. And Antonio seemed a bit off too. Always chasing after gilberts brothers boyfriends brother. If that made much since. what was his name again?

oh who care he was far to gorgeous to worry about what Antonio and gilbert were up to much less some nerdy kid Antonio was after.

Starting his shower he stepped inside getting under the head of the shower. Sighing softly he relaxed as the warm water pierced his skin. Frowning he could hear the ac

turning on. He hated being cold after such a lovely shower. Hurrying he washed up dashing around the bathroom to dress. Sneaking out he headed down the hall way

Back to his room. Upon opening the door he got a rather lovely sight. A naked British man unaware of his presence. Standing in the door way he stared at the figure.

Small shoulders. Narrow waist and oooh a lovely ass mint for his touching. This was almost too much for Francis. Shutting the door he snaked his hands around

Arthur's waist. Hearing the gasp made him smile. Such a boy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Arthur screeched blushing like mad.

"Ah but min Cher you were so tempting don't make me leave such a beautiful sight." Francis whined out. Groaning Arthur slid away shoving his clothes on.

So close Francis thought. Then he could have won the bet. The bet. How weird it felt to say it. He almost forgot about it. It was like those two words were

Acid pouring on his skin slowly. Frowning he stared at the British boy who was brushing his teeth. Arthur certainly wasn't your average guy.

He was witty, mean, cute, and very charming in Francis eyes. He was almost sad about the bet. Almost, but not quite. He wouldn't loose even if it mint

Loosing Arthur. They never mattered to him anywase. He learned the hard way not to fall in love and he'd be damned if he ever did it again. He defiantly refused

To fall in love. The pain was already returning when he thought about it. No, he could never love another again. As much as it pained him he wouldn't do it.

"So mon cher ready for the date?" Francis asked through a strained voice faking a smile.

"It's not a date you bloody git, it's a roommate dinner." aruthur barked. Smiling for real Francis laughed out loud. Leave it to aruthur to make him feel

Better. Sighing content he stood up ready to go.

Tada! (:


End file.
